i'll love you forever
by michikoruyoni
Summary: well this is my most romantic fic ever ^^ this is only one shot so pls. review and prepare to fall in love. this is kaoru's thoughts about kenshin in A/U how will kenshin react to her feelings find out here! pls. read and review! arigatou


I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER  
  
I never thought that I could ever fell in love with somebody. I thought that this feeling will grow much stronger. I remembered the first time that I met you. I was at the age of 9 and you were 10. I was just a transferee back then and I don't know anything about the school and my surroundings. The teacher called me and presented me to the class and he let me sit right beside you. That was the first time I looked deeply into your violet eyes. You smiled and said your friendly hello. A strange feeling came over me but I thought it was just a joke. It grew stronger every passing day and I never knew that I was falling... falling in love with you. Those times you loved someone else. I can never forget her name. She was tomoe. I can never compare myself to her. she was the perfect goddess you could ever have. She acts like a total lady even when we are young and I was just a stupid tomboy who likes to play and hang around with everyone that I like. I was really childinsh and many people tell me to grow up. We became so close that I was really scared to tell you how I feel. Year passes by so quickly and I never noticed that it was time to separate. It was graduation time and we were getting ready for highschool. Everybody was happy but I wasn't. I looked at you for the last time and said my goodbye as if I really told you that but it was all in my mind. You were really happy back then with her. Summertime was long but it gave me time to heal the pains you left my heart. I entered a huge school and it gave me some memories of you. You touring me around the campus and helping me get to know some new friends. I went to the cashier office and I saw a familiar figure sitting in front of it. It was you filling the form for enrolling and I called you for the first time "kenshin is that you?" . I know it was a dumb question because I know who you really are. I just want to know if you're real or not. And you reassured me that it was really you when you smiled at me and said your hello. I was happy entering my highschool days now I know you are there. We talked about our vacations and happy times and we almost ended the topic when I have to open my big fat mouth for my really stupid question. "do you still like tomoe?" he answered me with sad eyes "iya. She left me for someone else" I apologized for that time and I never utter a word about tomoe again. We were really happy until a girl came into my life. She stole him away from me. She always hang around with him and I was pushed away. Each day passes, kenshin and I never talk much. I was always jealous of her. Until they fell for each other. Kenshin said to me that he likes her and love her so much. I was the first person he ever told me that secret. that night, I lay in my bed and I hugged my pillow tightly and cried so much. as long as I can remember , that was the first time I cried so much for a guy. Ever since that day, whenever he hangs around I'll always go away. I don't want to see him. My heart never ever felt so much pain. That pain was caused for just one guy. But. that guy was the one I really loved. How much he tried to hurt it again, it still loves him. How much my mind tells me that I don't love him my feelings wont go away. I was battling with my own self. Every passing day was torture to my own self. I evade him when he is always around but the need to be with him is always there. I can't understand myself. And I even asked myself if this was truly loved. The pain and the happiness. Yes I can't forget the times when I'm with him. I truly love him. Years, days, months pass by, we never talked, speak or anything. It was just plain nothing until he called me. A young spiky haired boy called me "are you kaoru?" at first I was shock by the young boy's question "hai. Why is there something wrong?" he answered " no. but a teenage red-haired student told me to meet him in the school's roof top" and then he went away. I went upstaired and found him there waiting for me. I was really shy that time. I never knew that I could be one. I totally changed since he came into my life. "kenshin..." I uttered his name. He smiled at me. The smile that I missed so much.  
  
"hi kaoru-dono long time no see" "hai.." I asked the same question again " where is she?" I know he would answer me the ae thing all those years ago.  
  
"she is gone but I left her"  
  
"why?" I asked  
  
" coz I love you."  
  
love? He loves me? I asked myself.  
  
"ke..kenshin" I uttered again but this time he moved forward. He put his finger into my lips and said "hush, let me explain."  
  
" everytime I'm with her I can't take you off my mind. I was really in love with you. This is what I felt when I first saw you. I was never sure that time coz you were really different from all the girls I met."  
  
"what about tomoe?"  
  
"she never left me. I left her to find you. But when I found you. I fell into a wrong relationship. Three days after that we broke off. I was trying to get close to you but you'll always go away until now"  
  
he movedcloser until our lips brushed. I felt a tear escaped from my eyes  
  
"kaoru-dono do you love me or not? If you don't want me I promise that I'll never bother you again"  
  
"baka! If I don't want you why would I cry like this everynight" I playfully scolded him while crying  
  
"you cried. Gomen kaoru-dono I didn't mean too. I"  
  
I laughed at his innocence an I kissed him one more time and uttered these three words that I wanted to tell him for a long time " I Love you"  
  
I am really happy to stay with him. And I promise to be with him forever.  
  
Owari!  
  
Author's note: Phew this was really intense!I never thought that I can do it. This is really hard work! But all the sake of romance I'll do more romantic kk romance fic.! Pls. review this onegai! I love you all. 


End file.
